


Scratch my heart!

by Ashyboymarvel



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demonic Possession, Kissing, M/M, Possessed Ryan Bergara, Shane Being an Asshole, exorcism kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashyboymarvel/pseuds/Ashyboymarvel
Summary: "If I drink this then you can't hurt me...and it will be gone so it can't hurt you ...right?"The taller man spoke with the assurance, the demon raised one of Ryan's eyebrows."Let me get this straight, you would let your best friend perish so you could have some sort of temporary safety?"OrWhen Shane's taunting invites something neither of them wanted.





	Scratch my heart!

**Author's Note:**

> Batprince - Editor and Co-Writer  
Bless this man!

"All the begging in the world won't save him now. You did this….you did this to me Shane."  
Hot tears ran down Ryan's face as the raspy animalistic voice taunted the taller man before him. The shorter man let out a stuttered sob as claws around his throat tightened threateningly. Shane clutched the half filled plastic bottle of holy water in desperation. This was all his fault; Ryan's being attacked because he didn't believe. Because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Because he made fun of this exact thing.  
"All because you didn't listen to me..."  
Ryan's voice was trembling through the demonic growls. He had closed his eyes hard, his hands twisting more securely around his own throat with mutated evil claws. Shane gulped loudly, his fist shivering with the effort not to cry.  
Dark eyes snapped open a snarky smile dancing across shadowed features. The whites in Ryan's eyes melted away to pure soul swallowing black. The gnarled claws loosened their grip around the shorter man's own neck. The rigid frame of the dark skinned male seemed to ease into one of swagger.  
"Now was that so hard Ryan?~"  
The new owner of the smaller's body hissed sensually. A slight twitch of the lips tugged down showed the younger man's response clear as day. A deep sadistic cackle bubbled from within the Ryan's chest.  
"What do you think Shane~, I gotta thank you really...without you I would have never gotten my hands on this fine flesh bag."  
The blonde shook his head, hands white knuckling the bottle of holy water. He had slowly started twisting the cap off, praying to Jesus or whoever was listening that the thing inside Ryan didn't notice. At first it seemed to be working until the creepiest grin took over its face. The thing sauntered forward giving a slight sashay to Ryan's hips.  
"Aw, Shane~ baby you won't use that nasty ol' water on me will you?"  
It's eyes shifting back to Ryan's natural deep brown ones. The diluted expressions didn't have the same life to them. Like a sick knock off version of the shorter man. It was trying though, Shane could see that. Oddly gentle fingers wrapped around the now open container. Evil drenched eyes scanned the taller man's features for any signs of a plan before it tried to yank the bottle from his grip. It only caused the cheap plastic to crumple and jostle, liquid sloshing threateningly. The possessed man jerked his hand back like he was afraid to get burned.  
"Shane~ come on let the fucking thing go…",  
It growled. In that moment a plan was hatched in Shane's mind. His body relaxing some with the confidence that it would, no, had to work.  
"If I drink this then you can't hurt me...and it will be gone so it can't hurt you ...right?"  
The taller man spoke with the assurance, the demon raised one of Ryan's eyebrows.  
"Let me get this straight, you would let your best friend perish so you could have some sort of temporary safety?"  
It questioned excitedly. The blonde shrugged his broad shoulders.  
"It's all about me myself and I."  
Shane lied with a new wave of courage. This was working, the possessed man wheezed a familiar laugh.  
"Oh this is too good. Alright then Shaney boy. Go on, drink up."  
The demonic being chuckled leaning back and cocking Ryan's hips. Slowly Shane brought the bottle to his lips filling his mouth with the holy fluid. He swallowed the first sip, then filled his mouth again. With a quick snap of his wrist Shane flailed the almost empty bottle at the possessed Ryan. An angry hiss came from the short man as he stumbled backwards sizzling with little water droplets. Shane barrels forward pinning the youngest body to the stoney walls of the cellar.  
In all the chaos the blonde was able to subdue the demon. A knee trapping the smaller body against his own, wrists held tight and over their heads. Without any hesitation Shane pushed forward. Their mouths meet in a rough mashing of lips. It was hard to get the demons mouth to open without spilling any of the holy water held in his mouth. When some spilled out the demon screamed loudly. Lunging at the opportunity Shane locked their lips together and forced the remaining water down Ryan's throat.  
The effect was instant, the raven's body started to convulse. A clawed hand broke free ripping at Shane's shirt trying to push him away. The taller would not relent, pressing flush with his friends body. Big brown eyes rolled back in the Ryan's head. His chest seized with choked breaths and desperate whines. Eventually he went limp and Shane's arms. Gingerly Shane lowered the both of them to the floor cradling Ryan against him. Once their lips had parted Ryan took three deep heaving gasps of air before launching himself away. Coughing and sputtering up black goo that seemed to sink into the concrete floor. Shane rubbed Ryan's back soothingly as he continued retch weakly.  
After awhile Ryan finally quit hacking up black fluid. The two struggled to their feet and stumbled out into the cold night air. Ryan's arms were wrapped around Shane's shoulders refusing to let go. The wet collar of the taller's shirt let him know that the younger man was crying. Shane wrapped his arms around the smaller body holding him close. The soul rattling sobs that both of them shared went on until the sun came up.  
Ryan was the first to move, leaning back he rubbed the back of his hand over his bloodshot swollen eyes. When they locked eyes Shane couldn't help but smile weakly. His long fingers coming up to cup Ryan's face rubbing a thumb over the shorters stubbled cheek.  
"Thank you for saving me…"  
The half Hispanic man's voice was rough and gravely from the abuse that had been done to it. The taller's smile was brighter.The brush of their lips again was feather light, chaste, pure, and full of love. They basked in the feeling as the morning sun started to warm their skin. The feeling of being alive bubbling little wheezing laughs out of them.  
When the owner of the building stumbled upon them cuddled up on the front lawn dozing in the grass she didn't ask questions. (And if she had the house blessed before going inside the place again after she heard the story that didn't need to be shared with anybody but them.)  
Later that night the two were resting in their hotel beds. Freshly showered and cozy for sleep. Ryan had been clingy all day and Shane didn't mind. The comfort of having the raven haired man right next to him was all he needed. In the dim light of the room the two tried to settle down for sleep, the anxiety of what happens earlier this morning leaving a bitter memory to plague them. Without hesitating Shane scooped Ryan into his arms turning them so his front was pressed to the shorters back and holding him close and tight. They both seemed to relax enough. Just before he could fall asleep the shorter of the two whispered something into the quiet room.  
"No more demonic places…".  
Shane chuckled kissing Ryan's head humming in agreement, slipping into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
